Time Heals Everything
by Rasi10
Summary: During the time Doctor Strange was reviewing his outcomes of winning, he drags along Tony with him to strategize. Out of the millions of outcomes, they discover only two. Which one will they choose? What will happen if they execute the option they chose? Hope you all will like it! Its counterpart is known as The Devil or the Deep Blue Sea.
1. Chapter 1

****A/N: This will be the only chapter that will be similar to the other book. After that they will diverge paths with only a few things that are similar. On we go.****

 ** _ **Sometimes, we have to make tough choices. Either gain a short victory and suffer for a long time after or suffer for sometime and enjoy your victory for a long time. It always ends in a simple choice you choose. Most of us don't realise that our hardest falls always makes us stronger to fight back and reach the top.**_**

 ** _ **This is somewhat similar except that they had 3 choices: One with temporary victory and the other two with temporary suffering and pain. They of course eliminate option 1, which leads us to the other two options.**_**

 ** _ **Which one will they choose? The Devil which leads to a path of short suffering and a victory with a lot of bittersweet memories that no one can forget or The Deep Blue Sea, which leads to a longer path of suffering but in the end lets them have more bearable memories without much of what they went through?**_**

Dr. Stephen Strange, also known as the Sorcerer Supreme, Master of Mystic Arts was going through all the outcomes from their war with Thanos and came up with 3 situations out of the millions from which they would win.

Catching a glimpse of the three, he comes out of his trance and glances around, trying to spot the man he wanted. With a grin on his face that showed he found whoever he was searching for, he headed towards the group and just said "Excuse me gentlemen, I don't think you would mind if I borrow Tony for a minute or two? We need to strategize." before just dragging Tony away.

Tony was initially annoyed on the doctor for dragging him away from the guardians group and spidey but shut up the minute he saw the look on his face. "Why did you pull me out, why not the others?" Tony asked and Strange remained silent.

"I guess the outcomes were bad then? Do we win in any one of them?" Tony asked. Strange just looked at him. "We do win but not without a price. And you are the key person for winning in each case." Strange replied.

"And what is the price we have to pay in order to win?" Tony queried, guessing the reply as Strange had called him only and not the others to plan. "We have to lose and let half the population disintegrate, including me" Strange said with a sigh.

"Even Peter?" Tony asked fearfully. "Everyone on this planet... Titan excluding Tony and that robotic woman to be specific." Strange explained. "And no other option to win? How many were there?" Tony asked, hating the prospect of letting half the world disappear randomly in order to win.

"Out of the millions of outcome, we only win in 3. One leads to temporary victory but a long suffering while the other two have temporary defeat and suffering but the final outcome is beneficial." Strange explained.

"Show me all the three outcomes then. I would need to check all the three if we want to form a plan." Tony ordered. Strange obliged and they both plunged into situation 1.

 _It was a scene where all of them were fighting Thanos and seemed to be winning on taking off the gauntlet as planned and had succeeded in it without Thanos managing to rile up anyone. They had the gauntlet and returned to Earth in glory and were rejoicing their victory._

 _But the said victory was unfortunately short lived as a few days later, Thanos had brought his whole force and launched an open sudden attack on everyone, and even though everyone had been assembled there, they were overpowered and lost to Thanos, the stones were served in a silver platter to Thanos as they were all in the same place, and everyone got killed as they let their guards down._

"Can we not be able to change the outcome of this even by not letting our guards down?" Tony asked. "Well... it is not possible as each time we defeat him, he grows more powerful until he kills all of you. And it is also a fixed event and there are a whole lot of rules so... not possible man." Strange explained. "Then not this option Stark?"

"No shit Sherlock. There is no way we are going to let that happen. How can you show this as us winning!" exclaimed Tony, outraged. "Well... I didn't see the full thing in my defence and I stopped when we won." Strange replied sheepishly.

"Alright Strange. If the other two are similar, then I will personally kill you, bring you back after learning to use the time stone or with the help of your friend and kill you again." warned Tony. "I got your warning Stark. Now onto situation 2" Strange said as they plunged into the second situation.

 _In this situation, half the population had gone, thanks to a certain Peter Quill, Tony and Nebula go to Wakanda, the survivors plan and defeat Thanos. Everyone is happy, the end._

"This one seems more favourable. I think the only way you mentioned here is a code for whatever plan we make now right?" Tony asked. "Caught that one correctly Stark. But I will wait until you've seen the last one and then you decide on which you choose." Strange said and then they plunge into situation 3.

 _In this case, two people somehow time travel to a point in their lives, makes subtle changes and then they face Thanos, all ready to defeat him without_ _trying to change much of the time line. And they win finally after a long battle, everyone is happy._

( ** **A/N: I am not revealing**** ** **the whole plot as what is the fun there? You can come up with your own theories but that is the main plot. I am not going to copy other**** ** **book plots for this. Just the base ones**** ** **are similar. The deals**** ** **will be my own.)****

"Situation 3 seems hard and long" Tony remarked. "No shit Sherlock. It is hard and long but as I said, it is the most beneficial as it has the least casualties" Strange said.

"So... you want me to choose out of these two as I am the key player?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, it is your choice. Choose well Stark. We can proceed with our plan only after you choose and we don't have much time. Which of the two do you choose?"

"I choose..."

 ** **A/N: So this chapter is just a gist of the choices given. Obviously out of the 3, one was out as they had to follow the timeframe and it cannot be changed as it was fixed.**** ** **So... which one will Tony choose? What will be the plan? Find it out in the book. And which one do you choose? 2 or 3?****

 ** **Hope you all liked it! All comments and criticism are accepted and appreciated.****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 12 August 2018****


	2. Chapter 2

**_**"Yes, it is your choice. Choose well Stark. We can proceed with our plan only after you choose and we don't have much time. Which of the two do you choose?"**_**

 ** _ **"I choose..."**_**

"I choose the third option. But I will have to review it as I feel something is not right." Tony said to Strange, letting out his decision. They revisited the vision as requested when Tony saw something that seemed Strange. ****(No pun intended but oh well)****

"First of all, we need 3 not 2 people to go to the past to set it right. Next... we need to find a way to somehow manage not to rip the time and space while we do it." Tony said, pointing to a particular scene. "We can't do so unless we can harness soul and time magic and I don't know much about the former..." he trailed off.

"But who says I don't?" asked Tony with raised eyebrows. "But you don't even know about all this till I told you about it. How come you know about it then? Unless..." Strange said, catching on as Tony nodded. "Just because I don't use it doesn't mean I don't have it." Tony said as he produced his sling ring.

"This makes it easier maybe. First we may have to connect a part of our souls to a stone so that we can retain our memories, then focus it on a specific time period where we can actually start changing things..." Strange said and Tony gave a few tips on what they need and all until they were all ready with the plan.

"One small doubt... Why can't we just cut his hand and head off? That way it will be easier?" Tony asked. "Well... we can but we don't have the means to do it and believe me, I saw those futures and it didn't end up well. "Right then. Now, only to execute the plan properly..." Tony said as Strange got them out of the dimension and unfroze time.

 _Time skip to the time the team battles Thanos on Titan after Quill loses his temper_

"I hope you don't mess up with the plan Stark" Strange quietly says as he watched Tony fight Thanos. He knew that the weapons Tony had on his armour will momentarily defeat Thanos but he also knew that the underplay was necessary so that they had an advantage when they were going to defeat Thanos once and for all.

And luckily for him, Tony does not mess up and he soon hands over the time stone to him, bargaining for Tony's life. He is hurt more than planned but... not everything can be determined... can it?

"Not exactly what was planned but still ok" Tony said as he sat up with the help of Peter, crudely wrapping up the wound with something. "What do you think he is going to do now Strange?" Tony asked.

"Go to wherever the Mind Stone is I guess. And by the things you told, it was on Earth with the rest of your team..." Tony winced at the mention of the team but everyone ignored it "... but out of all the possible outcomes which was millions, we only... Uh oh!" Strange stopped short as he heard Mantis say "I don't feel good" before turning to ashes.

Mantis was followed by Drax and Quill and soon, it was time for Strange to disappear. "Its the only way Tony." he said and subtly pressed something that only Tony could see and nodded before completely turning to dust. "Mr. Stark... I don't feel good" Peter said from somewhere and Tony immediately rushed to him.

"It will be alright kiddo nothing will happen to you." Tony whispered out softly as he held him tight, not wanting him to go even though he knew the outcome. "Mr. Stark I don't want to go. I don't want to go. I want to be here Mr. Stark" Peter begged as he started disintegrating. Tony just held on muttering nonsensical things to calm himself and Peter down until he finally vanished.

Tony just sat there, staring at his arms where once Peter was, still in a trance. He had braced himself for this moment from the time he had seen the future shown by Strange but to feel it was completely overwhelming for him. The boy who he had thought as a friend was gone, along with his newly found friends.

Nebula slowly came forward and placed a hand on the metal man... Stark they called him, for once unsure on what they should do. She definitely knew that they had to kill Thanos but doing it single handed or with just with two people was nearly impossible, that much she knew for sure.

All of here family had perished in the hands of Thanos - her adoptive sister, her boyfriend and their crew (she didn't know what happened to the Raccoon and tree) and the spider and the magician were also gone.

Tony jerked out of his musings, he was about to delve deeper when Nebula had brought him back to the real world. "So its just you and me here?" she asked, startling Tony a little before he remembered that she had also survived. He just hated fate for that a little.

"Yeah... just you and me. Sorry about your sister and her friends." Tony said as he slowly raised up, wincing slightly at the wound on his side being jolted roughly. "Sorry about that kid too. Was he yours?" she asked, totally not used to all these sentimental talks.

"Not my kid... just someone very close though. Oh god! His aunt is going to kill me if she is alive and comes to know!" Tony exclaimed, the thought of aunt May striking right then. Did she also disappear? Or was she still there?

"I figure it is the best to get back to the jet right now and set course to your planet... I figure that the last stone was on your planet?" Nebula asked. "Yes it was. I figure that the team on Earth failed to save it seeing whatever happened. And we don't need a space ship." Tony said.

"Nebula, adopted daughter of Thanos" Nebula introduced herself, spitting out the name of Thanos like it was poison. "Tony Stark, Ironman" he said as he held out his hand, that Nebula took immediately.

"I guess the only thing we can do is to go back to Earth and hope that the rest of them are there... whoever is left..." Tony muttered the last part as he created a portal using the sling ring. "I thought only that wizard guy could do that? It might've helped if you did that you know?" Nebula said.

"Unfortunately, I am not specialised a lot in the combat areas. So... I can create portals, not as efficient as him. That's why I never used it." Tony lied as he finished creating a portal to Wakanda, which was where he could pinpoint where Steve's soul was anyways.

In reality, he knew a lot of combat magics and was an equal to Strange, except for the fact that he was specialised in soul magic while Strange specialised in time magic. He just didn't use it often because it would not allow him to use the suit at the same time as both needed lots of concentration.

Tony did things that were connected to souls mostly. If you ask him why souls, he might just say near death experiences. One advantage was that he could go to a place by just connecting with a soul easily than visualising it. The other are pinpointing where souls they knew were and transferring small pieces of souls to objects to ground them in one place. (Not like horcruxes)

As they came out, they realised that they were in Wakanda and could see the damage the battle had done to the once beautiful place. Ashes were lying around everywhere, people mourning their loved one and Tony could tell that there were a hell a lot of souls he could sense missing.

And then they noticed people staring at them for their sudden appearance as Tony closed the portal and turned to face the heroes who had been fighting on Wakanda. Everyone just looked wary of the ones who emerged out of the portal before relaxing when they saw Tony.

"Who did we lose?" Tony asked as he sadly looked over to Vision, who was as good as dead for now without the mind stone. "Wanda, Bucky, Sam, T'Challa, Groot and many others. You?" Steve asked.

Before Tony or Nebula could reply, Rocket came forward and asked where the rest of his team were and Nebula just shook her head silently, tears threatening to fall down. Rocket just almost broke down when he heard that.

"Guys... this is Nebula, one of Thanos' children who is NOT our enemy and is hell bent on killing him. We lost most of the Raccoon's team I believe... Mantis, Drax and Starlord I believe along with Dr. Strange the wizard and Spiderman." Tony summarised.

"Not a raccoon. The name is Rocket" he mumbled. "How did you come here though? I thought only Strange and his cult had that power to create portals and you just said he died." Bruce asked. "Well... you can say I was a part of the cult?" Tony said sheepishly.

"Right. I totally believe you" Rhodey said sarcastically. Tony just raised an eyebrow and created a portal in front of them, just to prove that he could do it. "... Good to see you there Point Break, Steve, Bruce, Rhodey, Natasha... Maybe can you explain whatever happened in a sequence so that we can get a clear picture?" Tony asked and saw that the others were convinced.

"Ragnarok happened and Asgard was destroyed. Some of us managed to escape but we were intercepted by Thanos. I managed to send most of them away on another ship but Loki, Heimdall and a few others were on the ship." Thor recounted.

"And then, Thanos asked Loki, who apparently had been sent to Earth by him back then for the tesseract that housed the space stone and Loki gave it and tried to kill him but was killed in the process by Heimdall. Hulk tried to intercept but was thrown away and Heimdall managed to send him back before he was killed. The ship was then blasted and I met Rabbit here." Thor said.

"Rocket not Rabbit" Rocket muttered. "Anyways, I will continue from here. I was travelling with Groot, Peter, Gamora, Mantis and Drax when he landed on our ship and asked to go to some planet. We were planning on going to Titan to intercept Thanos so we split up. Groot and I accompanied Thor while the others went to Titan."

"What happened to the hammer Thor?" Tony asked. "It was destroyed by my sister so I had to get this new axe with the help of tree and Rocket. We came to Earth just in time to fight Thanos' army. I don't know what happened in between."

"Well... Bruce landed at Strange's sanctum and explained everything after roping me into it. Just then those minions attacked and we fought, spidey joined in and we were able to fight off until they captured Strange and went off. Spidey and I followed them. I told him not to come but still, he came after me. Stupid hero complex" Tony muttered.

"Anyways, we managed to set Strange free and we landed on that planet... Titan? And then we met that Racoon's group, who attacked us." Tony said, pointing to Rocket accusingly. "Was Gamora there by any chance?" he asked.

"Nope... Thanos had threatened to harm me if Gamora didn't tell where the soul stone was and so she went with his and he sacrificed her for the stone. I managed to escape and joined the group on Titan and the battle started when Thanos came. We almost defeated him but Quill somehow spoiled it." Nebula said, staring sympathetically at Rocket.

"Some of us managed to go against him single handedly but ultimately Thanos said that if Strange didn't give up the stone, he would kill me and so Strange gave it up, later on telling that he had viewed many options and had seen only one outcome that could make us win..." Tony said.

"Well... I guess after he got the time stone, he came here. Bruce got in contact with us and all of us gathered here in Wakanda, figuring out that we could extract the mind stone out of Vision without killing him here but the battle started before we could take any action on that." Steve said.

"Wanda was set to take out the stone and she did it successfully while we that is myself, Sam, Steve, Bucky, T'Challa, Bruce was in that Hulk Buster thing and a few others with Thor joining later on. Thanos came, reversed time, took away the stone and we tried to stop him but then he snapped his fingers and everyone started disappearing." Rhodey recounted.

"Wanda, Bucky, Sam, T'Challa, Groot and a few others along with half the population of the world is gone." Steve said. "And there about at the same time, we were planning on regrouping and planning to come down here when Mantis went, followed by Drax and Starlord." Nebula said.

"And then it was Strange, who went saying that it was the only way followed by Spiderman. That guy was just... why didn't he listen to me and stay behind instead of fighting? He is so grounded when he comes back." Tony said, muttering towards the end.

Rhodey was about to say something when Tony interrupted him. "Steve, I need to talk with you urgently. It is a matter of importance only for your ears, not anyone else. I am sorry Rhodey, you are my best friend but Steve is the one who can do this." Tony apologised as he took away Steve.

"What do you want Tony?" Steve asked when they were alone. "There was this plan that Strange and I made..."

 ** **A/N: That is the first main chapter of this book. Hope you all will like it! All comments and criticism accepted. I know this is more drastic than my other fic but please put up with me over here. Honestly I wanted more Tony and Rhodes bonding but I had to cut short. All comments and criticism accepted.****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on25 August 2018****


	3. Chapter 3

_"What do you want Tony?" Steve asked when they were alone. "There was this plan that Strange and I made..."_

"The plan was to transport us back in time to get ready for Thanos' attack. And by that I mean to say that both of us have the ability to go back in time by the plan actually. I thought to ask you to do it as... you know... it would be easier if the both of us did it than the team. Like I am not underestimating them and all... it will turn out well if we both do it." Tony explained.

"And why do you think it is a good idea?" Steve asked. "Not like I am not willing to do it but why me? Why not the others?" "Well... when Loki once tried to bring me under the control of the mind stone, it didn't affect me the way anyone thought it would. Instead of making me his puppet, it gave me the power of seeing glimpses of the future." Tony confessed.

"And the glimpse said that I need to come?" Steve asked. "Yes and also... we both had the most say in the team before the split you know... and even if we split up during the Accords, each team has one who knows the future. And also the team can do with less fighting between us." Tony said with a chuckle.

"Alright... I agree to do it with you. What time periods will we be sent to though? Like it must be convincing if we ever revealed the future you know." Steve said. "Well... I will be sending you back to the ice. Sorry about it but that is the only convincing way I could think of. Meanwhile, I will be sent to the portal so maybe we might have some fights before we work together and it will also be convincing to the others if we entered in different times." Tony said.

"You thought it all out... didn't you? Which time did Strange travel to?" Steve asked. "Most probably the time he met with his accident or the time he started learning magic." Tony said with a shrug.

"Can we tell a goodbye to our friends before we leave though? And maybe inform them abut our plan so that they have an inkling of what is happening?" Steve queried. "Well... we will of course inform them and we need to ask them more about a few details on a few thing we do not know about so... yeah" Tony replied and they went outside.

"Um... guys?" Steve called, catching everyone's attention. "We have a plan but... only the two of us will be able to do it so... I guess this will be the last time we will meet you." Steve said, pointing at himself and Tony.

"What he is basically trying to say is that we are going back in time and transporting our souls to our past self's body and merge with it so... Not that I am telling that you are all not capable but... Steve and I being the backbone of everything happening down here... it would be the best if we knew the future and avoid a lot of unnecessary troubles." Tony explained.

"And we also need the story of what happened when we were spread out so that we have at least an idea on what had happened and would be able to warn your past selves." Steve said.

"I am going to miss you guys, honestly. I am not angry at you taking this decision on your own Tones, but please be careful while meddling with time. And at least be decent enough to inform my younger self about your magic" Rhodey said and Tony was a little sheepish at that.

"Wishing you two the best of luck. I didn't hide anything so... I don't get debriefed but Clint is staying with his family and the last I heard from Scott is that he was going into the quantum realm so I don't know what happened after that." Natasha said and gave a small kiss on either of their cheeks and went off with Rhodey.

"I will stay back with Thor to talk about the fight and all... the big guy is excited to tell you about it actually. And he apologises for not being able to come out. To quote him, he says that "Hulk was tired and Puny Bruce didn't have the strength." I mean, staying as the Hulk for 2 years took a lot out of me." Bruce said.

"I will also stay back to inform you on what happened in Wakanda the past few years as I think you might like to know what happened here." Shuri said

"Aye. I will stay back and tell you on what happened on and to Asgard these past few years after Loki's stunt." Thor said, getting a little sad when he talked about Loki.

"We are sorry about Loki big guy. Even though he fought against us, he turned good in the end and no one deserves that fate." Tony said. "Yeah. Loki was a good guy once we look past what he did." Steve said.

"Um... What about us? Should we leave or stay?" Nebula asked, pointing towards Rocket. "Well... unless any one of you is planning on travelling through time, no as we don't have the means for interspace travel yet... so it is up to you guys." Tony replied.

"Nay, its ok, we get it. We maybe will just tell you the locations of the power and soul stone so maybe if you had the means, take them with you before Thanos gets his hands on it." Rocket said.

"Now that sounds like a plan." Tony said as Nebula whispered the locations to him. "Thanks Nebula. We will do our best to save the stones." Tony said seriously and Steve nodded along.

Then, the remaining people settled down comfortably to debate and discuss on what and all important happened to them in the past few years, brainstormed everything they thought was important until they were satisfied that everything had been covered.

 ** **(Basically Thor and Bruce narrating the events of Dark World and Ragnarok while Shuri narrates the events of Black Panther and how Civil War had impacted them.)****

Finally, when Steve and Tony deemed that the information they gained was enough, Tony touched Steve and brought out a thine rope like thing which was a part of the soul and placed it on a stone in which Strange had imparted some of the time stone's magic.

"Do us all a huge favour and tell us that you know magic in the past." Bruce said. "Will do Brucie, will do. Now Steve, when you are ready, press the hard and it will take you to the time you were under. The soul in the stone will impart your present memories to your past self." Tony said.

"I guess this is farewell then guys. Wish us luck." Steve said and took a huge breath to calm himself down. "Best of wishes to you Steve and Tony. May you succeed." everyone wished as the two of them took in another breath before pressing their stones.

 ** **A/N: I know it is quite a short chapter but the time travel starts in the next chapter and will mostly be in Steve's POV in the next chapter.****

 ** **Hope you all liked it! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 14 September 2018****


	4. Chapter 4

**_**"I guess this is farewell then guys. Wish us luck." Steve said and took a huge breath to calm himself down. "Best of wishes to you Steve and Tony. May you succeed." everyone wished as the two of them took in another breath before pressing their stones.**_**

The moment they pressed their stones, there was a bright flash of blue, green, purple, red, yellow and sky blue, all blending together around Steve and Tony before they vanished.

Steve woke up, gasping for breath as he felt a nauseous feeling wash over him. He tried to calm himself down, taking slow breaths as he heard footsteps coming towards. "Good Morning. Or should I say, afternoon." someone asked.

Steve just sat there, trying to collect his thoughts. Shouldn't he be dead after sinking the plane? How was he still alive? Where was he Why did this feel familiar? Steve said the first thing that came to his mind "Oh my god. Where am I?"

"You're in a recovery room in New York city." she replied. Steve sensed a feeling of Deja Vu when he spoke with her. "Where am I really?" he asked slowly. "I'm afraid I don't understand." she said.

"The game. It's from May, 1941 I know, 'cause I was there. Now I'm going to ask you again. Where am I?" Steve asked forcefully, somethings feeling really foggy, like he had forgotten something.

"Captain Rogers - " she started. "Who are you?" asked forcefully. "Captain Rogers, wait." he heard as he broke free when some agents came in, ignoring the feeling of Deja vu. "All agents, code 13. ...13, all agents code 13." she ordered as she and the other agents followed the captain.

Steve had in the meanwhile ran out of the building and started looking around, confused when it all hit him in one go. Being thawed from the ice, meeting Fury, Loki and the invasion, Avengers, Bucky, Sam, SHIELD falling, Ultron, Wanda, Vision, The Accords, Thanos, Tony's plan...

"That son of a bitch. It worked." Steve muttered as he was surrounded. For once, he was glad to see Fury there. "At ease, soldier." he said as he approached Steve. "Who are you?" Steve asked, not wanting to give away anything unusual.

"Look I'm sorry about that little show back there, but. We thought it best to break it to you slowly." Fury said. "Break what?" he asked in fake confusion. "You've been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years." Fury said slowly. Steve just took in deep breaths to calm himself down.

Fury mistook it as his shock from the revelation and asked "You gonna be okay?" "Yeah. Yeah, just... I had a date." Steve said, remembering what he had said the last time.

"Who are you again?" Steve asked. "Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD, or as you might know it as SSR." Fury replied. "And before you say anything else, which year is it?" Steve asked. "2012 Captain. And we would like you to stay in the facility until you get familiar with the world." Fury said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fury but I would like to have my own flat with maybe some manuals on all that has happened in the past few decades." Steve said, knowing very well that there were some HYDRA men in the group and staying in the facility will give him out.

"But I think it will be better for you to adjust in the facility Captain. No one knows that you are alive and you are a national hero." Fury said. "I can disguise myself very well Mr. Fury. Just agree with this and I will leave you in your own devices." Steve said firmly.

Fury knew not to further provoke him from the tone and sighed in defeat. "Alright Captain Rogers, your old flat is currently used as one of our safe houses and it is all yours. The documents will be over there by this evening. Good day Captain." he said as he turned to leave.

Steve just nodded and started to stroll around New York, drinking in the sights as it had been a long time since he had been in this place and it had changed a lot after the invasion. He was just hoping Tony would be alright... Oh right! He would only come after the portal closes so... about a month later.

By the evening, as promised, he was given his old flat along with a few files that stated all the developments that had happened while he was under and what had happened to everyone he knew. He just kept it aside, knowing what it would say and went out to clear his head and some shopping.

He went to what looked like the wholesale market in that area and went to buy some of the basic necessities along with some extra food to satisfy his body and some art supplies to make him relax. He had missed drawing as it had come to a stop after the Civil War fiasco.

He had also paid the nearby gym to allow him access in the night as he knew that he would be plagued by nightmares, worse than before from time travelling he had done. Sighing, he decided that it had been an eventful day and it would be better to go to bed early.

That night, he had a surprisingly peaceful sleep, maybe because of the exhaustion the day before and went on to freshen up and maybe buy one laptop or a phone maybe to catch up with time, even though he still doesn't understand a few things about modern technology, he is learning.

After a brief visit to the electronics store, he ended up buying a iPhone and a laptop from that shop before going to the Time Square to look around and maybe sketch something that he might find interesting.

And he ends up drawing the Broadway theatre with all the crowds and shops around it. It was an astounding picture for the on lookers, all the lines and shadings were perfect and sharp. It looked very realistic and was portrayed beautifully by Steve.

There was this one time when Steve was sitting at a café near the Stark Towers, sketching it when a waitress approached him. "Waiting on the big guy?" she asked. "Ma'am?" Steve asked, a little confused.

"Iron Man. A lot of people eat here just to see him fly by." she replied and Steve understood. But after watching Tony all the time in the other timeline, it was a little out of reason for him to be there just to see him fly.

"Right. Maybe another time." he says as he paid her to finish his sketch. "The table's yours as long as you like. Nobody's waiting on it. Plus we've got free wireless." she said, trying to flirt with him. Steve noticed it and innocently asked "Radio?"

She just looked over her shoulder as she walks away as someone from the nearby table asks him to ask for her number, which was pretty unnecessary for the man out of time.

And so the days went by. Steve usually spent time at home or walking or at the gym to let out some steam and the nightmares were not helping. Steve was almost sleep deprived from the sheer amount of nightmares he had been getting for the past few days, everyone turning to dust, the war, everything.

And the only relief after nightmares were punching bags. And that was how Fury found Steve one night, punching the hell out of the poor punching bags, tearing them apart from frustration and anger as flashes of his past and future haunted him.

"Have trouble sleeping?" Fury asked as Steve changed his fourth bag that day. "I've slept for 70 years sir, I guess I had my fill." Steve said, partly lying. "Then you should be out, celebrating and seeing the world." Fury said as a means to continue the conversation.

Steve remembers the time this conversation took place and turned to Fury. "Well, I went under when there was a war and woke up to people saying we won. Just be honest and say why you are here Mr. Fury." Steve said curtly. "We've made mistakes along the way, some very recently." Fury said as an explanation.

"Then I believe you are here with a mission sir? To try to get me back into the world or... to make me fix something?" Steve asked. "Well... More likely trying to save it." Fury said as he handed over a file to Steve, who opened it and groaned.

"The tesseract really? What did you do with it? Actually, how did you get your hands on it?" Steve asked. "Well... Howard Stark fished it out of the ocean while searching for you and we thought that it was the key to unlimited sustainable energy if it was harnessed." Fury replied.

"Who has it now?" Steve asked, even though he knew the answer. "A guy called Loki, he is... not from around and we have to get you up to date if you are in. It has gotten stranger than you know." Fury said. "Oh trust me, at this point, nothing can surprise me. And is Loki somehow related to that New Mexico thing that happened last year?" Steve asked.

Fury looked almost shocked as Steve asked about New Mexico. "How did you know about that?" he asked, and Steve had to stop himself from chuckling. "Well... the news is one thing and internet is very useful you know." Steve said.

"Well, ten bucks to say you are wrong about the surprising thing. And also, there is a debriefing package at your apartment, it has all the information you need. What would you say about the tesseract?" Fury asked curiously.

"Honestly speaking, you should've better left it in the ocean to avoid all this trouble now." Steve replied honestly as he packed up and went out of the gym, knowing that the days ahead would be really long and tiring. The only good in that is they would be able to convince Loki to fight on their side and Future Tony joins him after the portal incident.

 ** **A/N: Chapter 4 for you fellas! Next chapter will totally be about Avengers and maybe the aftermath of it. Hope you all liked this chapter! All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated. A few things may be non sync but... I felt it is apt for the plot.****

 ** **I am sorry if I update my books in a haphazard way in the future but I would like to say that I write when I get an idea and I am an impulsive writer and school is a bitch and gives loads of homework during holidays so I don't know when I will be able to update next (Applies to all the books I am currently writing.) So I am sorry if the updates are irregular.****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 27 September 2018****


	5. Chapter 5

As like before, Coulson had come to pick him up and if Steve had been honest with himself, he was glad to see Coulson alive and it was amusing to see Coulson embarrass himself like last time, something that made Steve take off his mind from the upcoming fights.

Steve was eager to meet the rest of the team, the original one with just the 6 of them. He would admit openly that it was one of the greatest things that happened to him before SHIELD fell or Ultron.

The conversation with Bruce went all the same, maybe Steve was holding back a little bit of excitement from meeting Bruce and Natasha, playing the role of a person who had no clue of the 21st century, even though he knew a lot about those two, personal and professional. He would never admit, but he was also eager to meet Hulk in the battle.

Steve was a little conflicted when Fury raised an eyebrow at Steve, reminding about their bet. Well, he has come from the future and this honestly is not the most surprising thing when he had seen more impressive things there and had heard more shocking news there. Still, for appearances sake he gave up the 10 bucks else it would be suspicious.

Then came in the news of Loki being spotted in Germany. Now that was something Steve was looking forward to actually. Knowing that Loki had been controlled to attack made him change his perception about the god of mischief actually.

Now all that he saw in Loki was a misguided person with a lot of insecurities, made to do something against his will and if Clint could be forgiven, why not Loki? Then his thoughts turned to Tony.

Their initial meeting in the past was unpleasant, it was a rocky start and their friendship had a lot of ups and downs all through the years and him standing by Bucky separated them totally in the end, no contact for two years and then Thanos happened.

That was honestly something they should've been prepared for, considering all that had happened throughout the years, the stones, alien ships attacking out of the blue, really they should've prepared for this.

Time passed on quickly as Steve was consumed in his own thoughts and soon it was time to capture Loki. Steve was a little reluctant to do that and occasionally tried to even hit him hard on the head to knock him out but nothing seemed to work. Then Ironman came into the scene.

Steve was not sure on how to greet Tony. Whether it should be formal, or something casual or something in between? Because Tony was anyways going to come back from the future into this body for sure and it was certainly awkward for him right now because of their falling friendship back then.

He just decided to stick to the original timeline right now, maybe throw less insults as it would help a lot in the future, even though Tony might seem a little hostile.

They successfully bind up Loki in the jet and just as predicted, Thor came in and this time, the destruction to the forest was minimized a little as Steve didn't mention the hammer this time and that had helped them all to calm down more easily.

Steve had to fight down his urge to question Loki on what had happened to him as that would again raise suspicion and so waited for Tony come to take action on it. The jet landed, Tony went off to remove his suit as Thor and Steve went to the room where everyone else were to watch Loki and Fury interacting.

The interaction after that was also something similar to what had happened before. But Steve's conflict only started after that. Should he somehow try to prevent the helicarrier from being damaged and let Coulson die or should he try to save them?

And knowing that the mind stone can manipulate people around it, enhance their deepest feeling also unsettled him for a bit before shrugging it off, thinking that altering the future right now will have disastrous consequences and the portal might not even happen, leading to Tony not coming to the past, something not worth the risk for Steve.

So, he let history run its course, managing to keep down the all righteous, no nonsense attitude while minimising the insults to Tony, though he still did ask Tony on what he was without the suit as it was something that told everyone who Tony really was, not just a man in suit, he was much more and he had seen that from experience.

Steve was getting more nervous as the time to the battle came nearer. Like before, the engine was damaged and Tony and himself were able to fix it quicker, allowing them to save Coulson in the last minute, even though there was lasting damage, it was not fatal and was something that could be fixed quite easily.

Tony was able to figure out easily where the portal was going to be opened and Steve really tried to drop hints on how to close the portal, he really did but everyone caught on it late like before, only after Hulk had smashed Loki nicely to the ground. By the time they were going to close it, Tony was carrying the nuke through the portal and Steve was desperately hoping that he would come back, as the future Tony.

Everyone waited, holding their breaths for Tony to come down until Steve had to order Natasha to close the portal. Like before, Tony made it back, Hulk caught him, he was dead and was brought back to life again. Steve waited with bathed breath for what was going to happen next.

For a moment, Tony seemed to look around, panicked, eyes unfocused and hi body started trembling and then it all suddenly stopped. Everyone stared at Tony, wondering what he was going to do and Steve nearly laughed at the ramble that was given by Tony.

"Cap... where the fucking hell is your beard? And you Thor, you looked well in short hair and how did it grow real soon?... And it is good to see you again buddy. Don't hide away from me again, will you Hulk?" Tony said.

"Did Tony have a concussion by any chance or something else as he does seem out of his mind here." Natasha said.

"And please tell me no one kissed me. Did we defeat him?" Tony asked, referring to Thanos. "And this is just a piece of scrap. Must remodel it better to fit in space honestly." Tony muttered loudly as he felt the heaviness of the armour weighing him down and after getting used to his Mark 50 with nano tech, it was like scrap for him.

"Yeah we did defeat him Stark and can we go out and take care of Loki right now and get a bite of something? All this fight has made all of us a little tired." Clint said, pointedly looking at Tony. Tony looked a little surprised and looked around before his expression turned blank again and faced Steve.

"Stones worked alright?" Tony asked. "Stones worked alright. We have an ally to recruit and then shawarma?" Steve asked. "Sure. Ally first." Tony said as he quickly got up and walked to the tower, Steve following immediately after him, leaving behind the other avengers confused.

"Are they both alright or did Loki mess up with them?" Clint asked worried. "Whatever they have in mind better be good." Natasha replied.

"Welcome back sir." JARVIS said as Tony entered. Tony just froze for a second hearing the voice of his friend that had been taken away from him forever. "Who was that Stark? Are you really feeling alright?" Thor asked, worried. "Missed you too a lot Jarv. To the people who don't know, that was JARVIS, the AI that runs this place." Tony said, distracted.

Steve could completely sympathise with how Tony was feeling, greeting an old friend again after accepting their death is tough and JARVIS was an integral part of Tony's life before Ultron took it away from him.

"Sir I detect..." JARVIS started saying but Tony cut him off. "Not now Jarv, catching up later on. First things first." Tony muttered and made his way to Natasha and grabbed the sceptre and cube, tossing over the cube to Steve, who neatly caught it in a bag he produced out of nowhere before making his way towards Loki, who was rubbing his head from the impact of the wrestling match with Hulk.

Before anyone could draw their weapons and do any harm, Tony and Steve stepped forward and stopped them and faced Loki. There was pin drop silence until Tony spoke up. "I have a very interesting proposition for you, one that concerns an over ripe prune."

 ** **A/N: A way overdue chapter, I know that but school has kept me a lot busy and all so it took time to plan this one out and write it. I don't know when the next one will be up so please don't be mad at me for late updates.****

 ** **Anyways, hope you all liked it. All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated a lot. And I know that I will be making corrections on this chapter too, maybe edit the whole book for mistakes.****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 9 November 2018****


	6. Chapter 6

**_**Before anyone could draw their weapons and do any harm, Tony and Steve stepped forward and stopped them and faced Loki. There was pin drop silence until Tony spoke up. "I have a very interesting proposition for you, one that concerns an over ripe prune."**_**

"You want to make a deal with this guy!"

"Why do you want to make a proposition with my brother Man of Iron?"

"What are you planning Stark?"

"Do it Tony."

"Letting Banner out"

Two guesses on who said what.

Tony just nodded and went forward to help Loki up and gave him his drink before commenting "Nice eye colour by the way. I don't think I saw this colour before?" he said and everyone were surprised at this sudden comment.

"What do you want Stark?" Loki asked warily, suspicious about this sudden hospitality. "Oh, nothing much... just a proposal we want to give you in Private." Steve said coolly. "We can go to the lab then. No one can listen to us there"

"Steve... what is going on?" Natasha asked, unsure on where the conversation was going. "Just trust us and wait Natasha, Stark's idea will actually help us this time. You won't understand just yet but you will be thankful of it later on." Steve replied and faced Loki again.

"I think you happen to know about what we are talking about... don't you?" Steve said and watched as Loki paled. "Nomad, we still have people listening in so lets please move the lab." Tony said seriously. "Who is Nomad?" they heard Clint ask as they went downstairs.

"How did you know?" Loki asked, whispering in a tone filled with horror when they were in the lab. "You can read minds can't you? Do it and you will see." Tony and Steve said simultaneously.

Loki just did that without any questions, still in shock as to how two mortals know about Thanos. And he grew more shocked as he went through more selective memories that were provided by Steve and Tony and by the end of it, he was on the verge of collapsing due to emotional instability due to the mind control and power drain along with what he had witnessed.

"How? How did you fight him off?" he asked. "Technically, we didn't win then you know, even though we did stand against him for a while. We lost horribly and you did see that there. Asgard was destroyed according to Thor, you saw how easily Thanos could collect the stones if we don't be careful." Steve said.

"Which is where we need your help with the stones. And only Steve knows this but I can judge people by looking into their souls and I could see that I can trust you in this case. And I don't know if you had noticed it but Thanos had a fragment of his soul attached to you to I think spy on you but don't worry, I have cleared it out." Tony said.

"We just want somethings from you. Promise us that you will help us with our plan to save the world from this massacre and in return we assure you of your freedom." Steve said. "You have a day's time to decide as we are going to turn you over tomorrow. So decide your course of action wisely. Admit what he did to you and get free and help us or serve time in prison without proving your innocence."

Loki thought over it a little and finally said "I agree to help you in this scheme of defeating Thanos and I don't think I need to tell you about what he is planning as you know the outcome and I will do anything to prevent it. But let us go upstairs before your team barges in." Loki said and they headed back upstairs.

"Rogers, Stark, what the hell is going on!" Natasha asked, losing her patience as the other two were tense at the same time Loki said "I accept, anything to prevent that." And with these words, the other 3 froze.

"Prevent what? What the hell is he talking about? Please don't tell me he is messing with us again?" Clint asked. "Unfortunately not, he is not messing with us. You won't understand what we discussed right now but one thing I can say is that Loki is innocent and there is a higher power playing here." Tony said gravely.

"What are you talking about Stark?" Thor asked. "What he is trying to say is that Loki is innocent obviously and was like Clint." Steve said as Tony asked JARVIS to pull up the pictures of Loki before the attack and after it.

Tony singled out two pictures and enlarged them so they focused on the eyes. "That was Loki before Hulk smashed him and this" he said, pointing at the other one "is after the attack. I guess it is pretty clear on what had happened." Tony said confidently as the others were open mouthed.

"Still not forgiven" Clint said with finality. "Never said I wanted you to forgive me but I still give in my apologies. And don't worry, the deal was just that I would be freed if I helped you in a few things. Can we eat? I am starving" Loki complained and everyone just agreed, deciding to question them later when they were rested.

After eating, everyone went to the rooms assigned to them as they were too tired right then while Loki, Tony and Steve went back down to the lab, discussing on what they were going to doo from now on as they knew where they went wrong and how to change it.

They just decided to put a list and went through it, deciding a plan of action. As of now, the list was like this:

 _Settling in_

 _Proving Loki innocent_

 _Upgrade Rhodey's suit and include a parachute_

 _Extremis and Mandarin and Killian_

 _Start exposing HYDRA_

 _Meet up with Sam and recruit him_

 _Set up a link with Wakanda_

 _Bust out Bucky_

 _Help Thor with the Dark Elf issue and secure Aether on Earth_

 _Recruit Wanda and Pietro (Hopefully not creating Ultron)_

 _Create modified Vision_

 _Try and set up connections with the Guardians and secure the Power stone and maybe soul stone while warning Odin about the upcoming Ragnarok and secure the Space stone_

 _Recruit Scott and Spiderman_

 _Prevent Civil War and try to dissolve the Accords even before proposed or if proposed, request to amend before signing_

 _Arrest Ross before Accords or after it_

 _Help Strange in the Doramammu issue and prevent the Ancient One's death_

 _Help Asgard escape if Ragnarok happens_

 _Get Stormbreaker_

 _Get ready for Thanos_

 _Win the war_

"All this is a good plan Stark but you do know that you change one event, everything will be affected right?" Loki asked.

"I know the complications Loki but it has to be done this way or else effort goes waste. We will face a problem when we face it." Tony said.

"We will have to wait and see"

 ** **A/N: I know that this is a pretty late chapter but I've been pretty busy and my exams do start on Friday so... yeah, I tried to insert this chapter in the middle and I do think I need to elaborate the previous chapters.****

 ** **Hope you all liked it though! All comment and criticisms accepted and appreciated! I do not know when the next chapter is going to be out but I promise I will do it as soon as I can.****

 ** **And before I sign out, I want your suggestion for an idea I have and I would need a pairing suggestion. It is mostly Tony centric, that's all I can reveal right now. (But might contain mpreg)****

 ** **Sooo, the options are (surel only):****

 ** **Tony x Steve****

 ** **Tony x Bruce****

 ** **Tony x Bucky****

 ** **Tony x Clint****

 ** **Tony x Thor****

 ** **Tony x Loki****

 ** **Other opinions (if pairings, only Male pairings) (Each vote for how many ever you want but only once. Polls will be updated once a week)****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 12 December 2018****


	7. AN

****Hey there readers! This is just a small note to apologise for not updating this story yet for the past 4 months. There has been a quick change of plans at home so I really do not have the time right now to update the book right now as I am going out on vacation in the upcoming week and hence all the packing troubles. Plus I had my exams and all those crazy shit before that.****

 ** **Please don't take it as an excuse I am giving because I don't want to continue writing. Life is shit and I need some time to gather my thoughts about how am I going to go about this story. Any suggestions from you guys will be appreciated and considered.****

 ** **Thousands of apologies don't help I know but please consider my plight and bare with me for this time. I promise that I won't abandon this book. And I also have other books down the line that I need to concentrate upon as they have been left pending for a long while. So please consider my situation and forgive me for all this shit. I hate to delay any chapter but as I said before, life throws shit.****

Before you leave though, I am leaving a little idea on what to expect in the next chapter.

1) Some things are about to spice up (Maybe Pepper up) and get ironed. (Well... if you get what I mean, congratulations)

2) Maybe everyone is taken on a space trip

3) Maybe the secret is out and Maybe Asgard is in big trouble.

 ** **These are actually the plans for the next two to four chapters for now. Any ideas from you guys will be considered. This dude is invalid till the end of next month so goodbye till then!****

 ** **Thank you for the corporation.****

 ** **Until next time :)****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****


	8. Chapter 7

****A/N: And I am back after a loooong siesta. I know that this should've come up a long time ago but... yeah, I had plans but I couldn't bring up the right words for it... Here it goes!****

 ** **Note: Some of it is inspired by Livin4Jesus' book - Loki Odinson on . Check it out guys!****

 _"All this is a good plan Stark but you do know that you change one event, everything will be affected right?" Loki asked._

 _"I know the complications Loki but it has to be done this way or else effort goes waste. We will face the problems when it comes." Tony said._

 _"We will have to wait and see"_

In the silence of the night, Tony and Loki, with the help of the sorcerers in the New York Sanctum started to clear the alien contraptions before anyone could hide away any one of them.

"Good to know that you are still practicing magic?" the Ancient One said as she approached the trio in midst of the cleaning.

"Not much time to practice without suspicion so... I try to do it when I can." Tony replied with a shrug.

"And... I can sense a lot of things out of place... realities shifting..." she said as she pointedly started at them.

"Um... about that..." Tony said nervously before steeling up and saying "Steve and I are from the future and Loki was mind controlled by the Mad Titan, this was a last resort and Strange's plan."

"You do know the consequences of your plans right? I can already feel the shifts and rips in the universe because of your actions." she said as she watched them closely.

"We do know the consequences ma'am but anything is better than loosing half of the universe's population to a titan who wants mass genocide." Steve said firmly.

"So... you are planning a trip to Asgard then?" she asked, changing the topic. "Yeah, we do plan on helping to prove Loki's innocence." Steve said.

"What if..." she started before abandoning the thought. "Well, I wish you an... insightful trip. And maybe I shouldn't be telling you this but... more people are going to aid you in the future." she said and disappeared.

"Well... that was quite insightful already. I think it might be time to retire now though. It is getting late and we do have long days ahead." Tony said after some thought.

"Yeah, we can clear up the rest later on. Thank you for the help!" Steve called out to the sorcerers and the 3 of them headed back towards the tower.

 _The day Loki leaves to Asgard_

The whole team had assembled in a quite spot in Central Park, not wanting to draw attention to their departure. "I am coming with you guys." Steve said with determination and stepped up. Loki, who was bound up for appearance sake gave a look of gratitude, knowing that someone could provide proof if anything went wrong.

"Yeah, even I will accompany you guys, should after all have an assurance that he was delivered justice... and if trouble crops up." Tony added as an afterthought, remembering the Ancient One's subtle advice.

"Maybe... I will accompany you. While I might hate you... I also cannot hate you with the evidence that we have seen." Clint said, hesitating slightly.

"Then I might as well join you guys, seeing that Natasha will obviously follow Clint." Bruce said reluctantly and stepped forward towards the rest of the team.

"The more the merrier!" Tony said as Thor asked "Are any more going to join us." "Blast away Thor." Steve said and Thor and Loki activated the Tesseract and they were beamed up to Asgard.

"Welcome back Prince Thor and his team. You do have a lot planned up." he said, pointedly looking at Loki, Steve and Tony. "I suppose we do." Tony said as Steve and Loki shrugged and they headed to the court room.

"So... Thor says that you are innocent and were mind controlled. Is that true?" Odin asked sternly. Loki shrugged helplessly and pointed to his mouth guard and bound hands.

"Release him." he said and a guard came in warily and removed the bonds. "He is innocent. This is the proof, completely authentic." Tony said and showed the pictures and videos that JARVIS had compiled.

"Loki, is it true?" Odin asked and Loki looked down, a little shamefaced. "Alright then, there is only one way to know the truth." he said decidedly and muttered something at Loki's direction.

"No, don't!" Loki shouted as he realised what Odin was doing but was a fraction too late as the spell hit Loki and a screen popped into existence.

And then memories flashed through, Thor's ceremony, his banishment, the talk, the Jotun mishap, the Bifrost fight. Then came up the Void, Thanos and the Other, torture, the invasion and Loki's plan and then, finally the part where Tony, Steve and Loki had their meeting. Thankfully though, before that could be viewed by anyone, Heimdall interrupted the gathering.

"Your Highness, there seems to be an battalion of aliens waiting on the grounds, ready to attack anyone. They have apparently sent in by Thanos." he said in a rush and Loki, Tony and Steve paled.

"This was unexpected." Steve said in a hurry. "We are not properly armed." "Soldiers, get ready to attack the invaders immediately." Odin ordered and changed into his own armour. The Avengers and Loki wordlessly suited up, all ready for a fight when Thor, Natasha, Clint and Bruce dropped down suddenly.

"Guys?" Tony shouted frantically, not understanding what was happening. "Have we impacted the future that badly already?" he whispered. "I don't know! You are the sorcerer here!" he said, frustrated.

"Tony then gasped suddenly in wonder. "What is it?" Steve asked. "Do you sense it too?" Tony asked Loki. "Yeah, it is quite interesting, almost like your souls..." he pondered.

"Care to catch me up?" Steve asked, feeling left out. "There is a shift in their souls, it is becoming older, almost like their souls from the future is transferred." Tony said in wonder.

"So... you mean to say that..." Steve said, catching up. "Yeah, they might've somehow figured out to travel back in time!" Tony said in excitement just as there was a sudden flash before the rest sat up suddenly.

"What happened?" Loki asked, eying the others and their new costumes. "Ugh! Just got a whole lot of new info. Let us process through it." Natasha growled out.

"Loki?" Thor asked, looking at his brothers with tears before hugging him. "What happened?" Tony asked. "Thanos figured out what you were doing and came to attack again. Clint was with us by that time as he had lost his family to the snap. We were defending and Nebula somehow got off the gauntlet and snapped and we are here, in Asgard all of a sudden." Natasha summarised.

"What were you guys up to? We are still trying to ground ourselves so... a sum up will be nice." Clint said. "Nothing much, basically we proved Loki innocent and accompanied him to Asgard and then we were just going through memories when we started suiting up after hearing that Thanos has sent in an army to attack." Tony said.

"And that is no big deal? You just changed the entire future!" Bruce exclaimed. "Well, us coming from the future itself changed everything so... I wouldn't concentrate on that part." Steve said with a shrug.

"We have a battle to go to. Catch up later?" Loki asked half sarcastically, sensing people coming towards the door.

"Yeah, catch up later. Your temporary Wakandan shield and your nanos Tony, we happened to have it on us." Natasha said and tossed it to them.

"Coolio, thanks!" Tony said as he activated his suit and Steve put on his shields. "Time to rock it.

 ** **A/N: I know it is probably moving too fast but... I wanted to cover up as much as I can in the time I had and inserting paragraphs whenever I had time so... might not be my best but.. hopefully I delivered whatever I had promised in my last AN. I know that it doesn't make much sense right now, but I will make sure to insert the explanation in the future chapters.****

 ** **Hope you all liked this chapter! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated. Do you think Nebula or Rocket or Rhodey will be in the next chapter? Let me know in the comments.****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 15 November 2019****


End file.
